For Heaven's Eggs!
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Cub gets attacked by the Demon when he is eating an Easter egg.


**In just two days, it will be Easter Sunday. I look forward to drinking Coca-Cola and Pepsi when it comes, as I have given them up for Lent (sigh). As for the Easter eggs, well, I ate some of them, so it doesn't really matter with regards to the Easter eggs. So any-who, here is an epic **_**Happy Tree Friends**_** Easter special, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: For Heaven's Eggs!<strong>

**Starring: Pop & Cub and the Demon**

**Featuring: Nutty**

**Almost there...**

* * *

><p>Cub was playing on the floor of his playroom when Pop went up to him with a Kinder Maxi, you know, one of those massive Kinder Eggs. Cub beamed and thanked Pop as Pop gave the egg to him. Satisfied, Pop left the playroom and entered the kitchen for some beer.<p>

Cub unwrapped his Easter egg and laughed with joy when he realised he was holding a huge chocolate egg. He took a bite, and it was delicious! The toddler continued to nibble at the egg until he saw a yellow, curved cuboid. He removed it from the egg and held it. It was made of plastic and there was a line running through the centre. Cub opened the cuboid, thus separating the container into two, to find...

...THE **DEMON**!

The Demon lashed out and wrapped its snake-like tentacles around Cub's neck. This strangled the poor boy. Cub screamed as loud as he can, pleading for his father to come to his rescue. Unfortunately, Pop was in the kitchen, too drunk off his ass from all that Guinness to hear his son's cries in distress. Eventually, the Demon's grip on Cub's neck became tight enough to snap Cub's head off.

The Demon ate Cub's body and head. When he was finished, the Demon burped loudly and sighed happily. He enjoyed his Easter treat.

Unfortunately for the Demon, his burp alerted Pop. Pop got up off his chair. He entered the playroom, thinking maybe there would be more beer. This panicked the Demon. Sure, he **could** kill Pop. But the Demon prefers to eat his victims once he has killed then, and since he dislikes the taste of alcohol, there was no way in Hell (where he lives) he was going to eat Pop. Anyway, Pop snatched the orange cups that previously formed the cuboid the demon was hiding in. Pop, owing to his stupidity and the fact that he was drunk, mistook them for mangoes. He put the cups in his mouth and swallowed them whole. He choked on the plastic and died.

The Demon was livid. Those cups were his favourite, and now Pop has all his germs on them. He'd show Pop. And so, the Demon collected the pieces of Kinder Egg that were uneaten by Cub. Using his magic superpowers, he enlarged the Easter egg and glued them to together. However, he left a hole in the egg so he could stuff Pop's corpse into the egg. With Pop's corpse now inside the egg, the Demon closed the hole with the rest of the egg bits, converted all of the glue to melted chocolate and dried the melted chocolate until the egg looked like a larger version of what it used to be.

The Demon was satisfied with his work. He grabbed the Easter egg, transferred himself and the egg to Nutty's doorstep using a portal he created and rang the doorbell. The Demon carefully placed the egg on Nutty's doorstep, created a new portal and jumped in so he could return to Hell.

Nutty answered the door. He did not look too good, after eating too many sweets and sniffing too much crack cocaine. However, the squirrel giggled with glee when he noticed the Easter egg. He grabbed the egg and swallowed it whole without chewing. He choked and died when Pop's head got caught in his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Moral: <em>An Egg a Day Keeps the Doctor Away<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think of this fic? Sorry if this fic offended some of you, given that Kinder Eggs are banned in the US for the wrong reasons. Silly American government! When will you learn?<strong>

**Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed it. It was so much fun to write. And I hope you guys have a good Easter - a better Easter than I will anyway, as I have so much homework to do.**

**Boring Fact You Probably Know Already: the title of this fic, "For Heaven's Eggs!", is a pun of the phrase, "For Heaven's Sakes".**

**HAPPY EASTER HOME DOGS!**


End file.
